Ebony Tears
by Summoner Lenne10
Summary: OneShot. Challene give by Sirisusfan13Espiritus. Tomoe's thoughts on Kaoru, whom she shall be meeting soon. This fic takes place in theotherversion of Jinchuu, in which there could not be a true happy ending.


1A/.n: My second attempt at doing Siriusfan13's Tomoe challenge, and it also fits with Espiritus's challenge also, OH YA! This one's better. The first were basically her thoughts on Kenshin, cliche and overused, This is her thoughts on Kaoru. And by that I mean what I think her ACTUAL thoughts on Kaoru would have been, not "DIE, BITCH, DIE!" Very much more interesting if I do say so myself . And ya, this is that other version of Jinchuu Watsuki was gonna do- ya know, the one where Kaoru is TRULY splattered against a wall, not just a doll. Why am I enjoying this?

Yes, I'm actually proud of this one. Very, very proud.

**Ebony Tears**

**by: Unicornfan**

Girl, I have been watching you for a very long time now.

I watch you, you who gives him, my dear anata, another chance at happiness. The happiness I could never give him. You... whom is so different than me. And yet, you whom fits this new him. This "rurouni", is so different than my hitokiri. And yet you girl, with your sapphire-eyes and fiery spirit, is what your rurouni needs.

And I also thank you, Kaoru. From you I was able to understand that Akira never hated me for loving Kenshin, after he learned his killer was a good man of course. He has told me his original reaction was "... Umm... where'd that come from?"

But he was not mad, since he trusted me enough to know I would not love a horrid man. And he says that he was provne correct to this notion, of course. But I would never have been able to truly understand this or believe him if it was not for you, my dear girl.

Because, my dear young girl, I do not hate you in the slightest. You do indeed fill my with a deep sadness but this is only because I was not there to be by his side, and I know there were all those years where he had no companion, still mourning my death, thinking himself unfit to do anything but atone. And I mourn the fact I wasted so much of my time with him, brooding over Akira's death, and the fact that my "traitorous" heart was loving his murderer.

But I thank you, for opening his heart. But he is hesitant. Not because of his love of me, he is not that foolish, he knows I was in the same position, but because of his endless other reasons. And what a fool he is!

I've felt your fears Kaoru, your fears have come and gone. You feared he did not love you. You know now he does. You feared loosing him, and you still do.

Young girl, girl as old as I was but to me now so young, do you not know that you are the one to be lost?

Young girl, far too young to die.

Oh, girl, because of me you shall die. My dear brother, my dear Enishi, is intent on killing you. Do you not understand this? How can you stand there laughing, with your bright smile, when you are to die in five days?

Perhaps he needs your smile. Perhaps these memories of your dear smile will sustain him. But no, I know better. For it is Enishi's plan. Your smile will be what kills him. He will _drown_ in memories of your beloved smile. All for "_my_" sake! My eyes are dark, black... yours are bright, happy.

And they are soon to be exstuignshed! To be forever clouded with the hazes of death, to haunt his dreams till his dying day! Which will be soon.

We both know he is strong. But he cannot stand to loose his love twice. Because of him both times. He will blame it on _himself_. He will _drown_. But this all _my_ fault. And all I am is a soul. I have no body, this me, this true me, cannot tell Enishi what I so desperately pray.

Girl, I have watched for so long. And I was so happy because my dear anata would be finally happy with you, the happiness he deserved.

I shall speak to you soon. I shall say these things to you soon. In five days. We shall become good friends, I am quiet sure. And I wish it was not so with all my heart.

But Enishi will not understand. I cannot communicate with him. He thinks this is right, so to him I smile. But in all reality I _cry_.

Kamiya Kaoru, I wish you could have also become Himura Kaoru as I was Himura Tomoe. Is the smile you shine for him now a blessing or the devils fruit?

Oh, you pull on his arm now, with a pout on your face. He stares at you, with such love in his eyes, and smiles at your childish antics as you brawl with Yahiko, begign him to take your side, murmuring his calls of "Maa, Maa" as he does the laundry, temporally, in this second in this _moment_, forgetting the haze of doom that had come with Enishi's deceleration of war.

Please, you two, use these moments to your advantage! Please you two, be happy, in these five days...

Kaoru... Kamiya Kaoru. Yukishiro Enishi's next victim.

A ghost tears are predominant of a horrific tragedy. And these stark, blank ebony eyes which have so rarely shown emotion will not stop weeping.

A/n: Where'd all the "girl"'s come from anyway? So, Tomoe is slightly expressive in this, but I think I'm doing it in character. She has been dead for 13 years, and has long since accepted everything she was foolish about in her life. This includes her lack of emotions. So she is, slightly, more expressive now. And she is in a horrible situation, indeed she is feeling more emotions right now than she ever did in her life. But still, she's not going over the top, she's not being too emotional. I think she's being as emotional as she'll ever be.

Ya... umm, well, review?


End file.
